Deception Of The Truth Stone
by Biamond Authority
Summary: Book 2 of the Truth Stone series. If you haven't read book 1 go read that first. This follows the show in some places, and drifts off in others.
1. Prologue

The Earth looks so different when you're not trying to escape from it. The memories of terraforming. The memories of exploration for the life. The memories of _**betrayal**_.  
I stand with Homeworld. The Rebellion has caused so much strife. We are running out of resources.  
They followed the gem that shattered a Diamond. They took much need resources. They didn't care about other gems. They only cared about those humans. And from what I've seen it was a waste. All those structures, all those temples. Built only for it to  
be lost to time.  
May the Diamonds have mercy on these traitors...

* * *

 **The prolonge to the second book. Where will I take Lapis now?**

: **snake screamer- I'm very well aware of what Lapis purpose is. But I still think she was used as a spy for Homeworld.** **  
**


	2. Landing

Jasper was a brute, but at least she has some sort of cognitive skills. Peridot was waiting for us when we landed.

Some Off Color was shooting at us. Was.

' Probably another Crystal Gem,' I thought. That was until I saw it was fusion. Add that to the list of remaining Crystal Gems.

"Pathetic," Peridot said, blocking the attack. As we landed I noticed a short gems with gem again... fusion fell apart into that rouge pearl and a purple gem.

He was yelling at them, but the permanent fusion, known as Garnet, was yelling at Steven.

Peridot stood from her hand and walked towards a lighter colored panel on the floor and told us to stand on it. I stood next to Jasper and a bubble came up. Peridot's hand was now a screen and it took us to the palm of hand ship and took us to the ground. Jasper nodded slightly and I nodded back. When the bubble came down, Peridot was the first to speak.

"That's them 're the ones who keep breaking my machines,"Peridot said.

"Looks like another waste of my time..."Jasper sighed, taking a step forward. She grabbed my arm and yelled,"Hey! Get over here. "

Jasper dragged me to the front and I broke free of her grasp. I "gasped" when I say Steven.

"Lapis,"Steven exclaimed.

"Is this their base,"Jasper asked.

I looked away and answered,"Yes..."

The Crystal Gems seemed a bit upset.

The fusion yelled,"You need to leave immediately!"

The purple runt exclaimed,"Yeah, step off!"

The rouge pearl finished with "This is not a gem controlled planet!"

It's because of her and the other rebels have forgotten their place. Because of them Homeworld have more Off Colors to deal with. A pearl and ruby fused and ran off due to Garent. There was a defective sapphire that Yellow want for some reason. And then there's two other defective Earth gems that are missing as well. This is from what the other lazulis told me when I returned.

Jasper seemed unamused at this. In fact I think she ignored them as we landed on the beach.

"And neither of you saw Rose Quartz,"she asked," Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!"

Whatever reason she wants Rose Quartz, it seemed personal. Jasper looked at the Crystal Gems. I told I didn't know if there were any other gems in Rose's army left. All I knew was the base.

"But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display,"she said. She glances at Steven and asks," What is that?"

The Crystal Gems summoned their weapons. I could take them again, but I need to keep my cover.

Peridot answered her with,"It calls itself the Steven."

I jumped in and said,"He's just a human! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!"

Jasper scoffed and said,"I know what I human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship."

Jasper turned and walked towards the ship docking area. Peridot rolled her eyes and replied with,"Ugh, fine."

She drew a circle on her screen and I looked away. I tried. I saw that they were arguing about something.

"Firing." Peridot touched the screen.

Steven jumped in front of them. Soon I was blinded by the dust and light. When it settled I saw it. The symbol of the rebellion...Rose's shield. Jasper must of noticed because of what I heard next.

" That shield! That symbol!"

Steven fell to the ground. Jasper continued,"You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!"

Peridot, whined,"Now do you believe I needed an escort."

"Fire a barrage! Widespread!"

Peridot swiped the screen, firing the beam again, but luckily Steven was pushed out the way by Garnet. The pearl and purple gem was caught in it though.

The smoked clear and Jasper asked," Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?"

"Don't hurt him." I begged

"You knew about this,"she accused.

" It wasn't relevant to the mission."I was shaking a bit.

"Forget about the mission," Jasper fired back.

"WHAT,"Peridot exclaimed.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this..."

Steven backed away slowly from Jasper. Jasper could kill him if he wanted to. The fusion jumped in front of Jasper and they clashed. It sent Garnet back, but Jasper pulled a gem destabilizer. I heard that that could be deadly and was designed by Yellow Diamond manage to get her directly in her chest. And the results...her form crumbled. And left was the two traitors...Sapphire and Ruby.

"I was there, you know?;At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this...This is sick,"she told Steven. She picked him up by his shirt and gestured around her.

"Unhand him,"the pearl yelled.

"I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look?! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined. You have failed!"

Jasper then headbutts him, knocking him unconscious. The pearl and purple gem stopped when they realized they couldn't take Jasper on.

We boarded the ship and Jasper placed the pearl and amethyst, as I learned, in a few cells and turned on this force field. We separated Ruby, placing her gem in a cell not far from the unconscious Steven and Sapphire a good ways from her.

"All right now for the next part. I have to get into a ce-"

"You knew about Rose Quartz."

"I didn't know that was Rose Quartz. I was told he was called Steven."

"But you still knew."

"Fight me on this later. Who knows. Maybe Yellow Diamond will reward you with the honor of shattering Rose Quartz."

Jasper nodded and closed the cell behind her. Steven is human...I don't know if Gem tech will work on him.

 **I forgot about this story. Please forgive me.**


	3. Caught But Released

I sat in waiting for us to jump. All I could think about was Steven...Rose Quartz...whoever or whatever they are calling themselves. Why lie about who you are? Like I'm the one to talk. But why lie? To avoid capture? To hide?

I couldn't concentrate. All I could hear was Sapphire's singing and Jasper's yelling...Wait..That's not Jasper. I quickly crouched down into a little ball to play my part.

"SAPPHIRE!"

It got closer until I could sense gasped but said with disgust,"It's just you."

"Lapis!"

I turned around and was greeted with an angry ruby and Steven.

"Lapis, I can get you out of here,"He said, reaching for the force field. How did he even get out?

"Stop," I yelled, moving back. I was not going to watch him hurt himself on this cell.

"It's okay. I can—"

"No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us."

"I don't have time for this," the ruby huffed and ran off.

"Wait!"

"Steven...whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us."

Steven looked hurt when I said that. It was true. The entire Diamond Authority, or atleast what is left of them, is going through. They want justice for their sister.

"But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!"

"That's why you can't fight them,"I explained.

"That's why we have to fight them," he responded with.

We..have..to fight have those Crystal Gems been telling them. I turned away from him.

"I'll come back for you." With that I hear his steps fading away.

Fight Homeworld? Impossible. I pulled out a communicator from my skirt folds, that my diamond gave to me. I did the exact sequence a peridot back on Homeworld showed me.

" Who is it," a voice whispered. It was Blue Diamond's pearl.

"Lapis Lazuli Facet 6. Reporting in."

"One moment...My diamond..."

"Ah..Lapis Lazuli Facet 6...what is it my dear? It is a bit early in your mission to be contacting me, is it not,"she inquired.

"They may be a slight change in plans. We may have discovered something that you all must see,"I explained.

"Oh, and what may that be,"She asked.

"It may be better to tell you in person."

"You know I can not handle surprises all that well.."

"My Diamond, I know, but words can not describe what we found."

"Very well...In a few months...Earth time...Is that correct Peridot GL0-K9U0?"

"Yes my clarity."

"I shall be returning to Earth to pay tribute to my fallen sister. And possibly collecting more humans for The Zoo, can you hold out for that long?"

That was not a question. I hear banging and turned to source of the noise.

"Lazuli?"

"Oh, ummm, yes my Diamond. Lapis Lazuli facet 6 signing out. "

The light from the communicator died down and I placed it in a hidden fold in my skirt. The ship began to tilt and I was thrown towards the cell door. The ship was shaking.

'Looks like we have to stay on Earth..' I thought.

We crash landed near their base. I was caught under some rubble. It landed on my gem. It didn't break, so that was good.

"..Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd—" Jasper was yelling at someone.

I manage to get from under the pile of scrap that was on top of me. I saw the way Jasper was looking at me. There is no wayI was getting involved with whatever was going on.I summoned my wings and tried to fly to safety and possibly look for Peridot...whatever. I was a few feet off the ground when Jasper grabbed me.

"Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon," Jasper cooed.

"Lapis,"Steven called out.

"Jasper what are you doing," I hissed at her.

"Lapis, listen, fuse with me!"

What?" What?!"

Jasper asked "How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?"

Jasper then dropped me. She was right. I was kept prisoner here. For so many years...but is is worth them getting what they deserve?

"These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes."

"Lapis..don't do it,"Steven begged.

I closed my eyes to think. If can keep them alive long enough so Blue Diamond can see them, then she can get closure.

I held my hand out for Jasper. I can hear Steven's cry on disapproval. We danced and turned into a blob of light that grew to the size of the temple.

So this is what it is like to be a fusion..

Jasper was using my powers to summon an arm of water.

"Jasper! If you crush them, the diamonds -"

"Shut up, twerp. This is personal."

I gain control of the fusion. I need Steven to think I'm with him.

I watched as the fusion was chained my the ocean.

"What are you doing?!"

That sounds like Jasper.

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner!"Two more water-arms grab Malachite's back legs."And I'm never letting you go!"

Lapis...she's helping us. But she's trapping herself. Sacrificing her freedom. I called out to Lapis hoping she could hear me.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet...Together!"

And at that the fusion disappeared to the bottom of the ocean.

 _"What are you doing," Jasper demanded to know._

 _"I'm sorry. But those traitors need to be alive to face their punishment," I explained._

 _I chained Jasper to the reflecting floor. It pulled her down underneath the water._

 _" You are as devious as they say. I wonder what will happen when you're little friend finds out. "_

 _I have to stay in control of this Fusion..of Malachite._


	4. Trapped

_"What the hell is your problem?"_

I continued to ignore her. I can not let her hurt Steven. I look up and I see her. It's really _her_. I never really seen her in person. Wait...I never saw _her_ in person. What am I looking at?

A pink figure keep flashing in front of me. She seemed familiar, but at the same time a stranger to me. I keep seeing her face.

 _"What's going on?"  
"What are you talking about,"Jasper asked._

 _"What did you do to me," I asked.  
"Funny, I was going to ask the same thing to you,"Jasper quipped.  
"I saw her. I saw a glance of her. What...did..you ... do?"  
"Who is this 'her'?"  
"You know very well who I'm talking about?"  
_Jasper pouted her lips, as if she was thinking about then mumbled a name. I tightened the chains around her.

 _"Speak up," I ordered._

 _"knsas asdskafd.."_

 _"I SAID SPEAK UP!_ " I was basically torturing her at this point.

 _"Pink...Diamond..." Jasper wheezed out._

I loosed the water chains around her enough to let her know I was happy with the answer.

 _"Pink Diamond..What was she like...before she was..._ " I couldn't finish the question. All of Homeworld was devastated by the lost of a Diamond Elite. Her gems especially.

 _" I was under her command. When Rose Quartz took out the Kindergarten, I was the perfect one from the Beta...for a rush job. Those peridots worked double time."_

Wow...she does have a heart. But she was hiding something.  
 _"What about you,"she asked.  
"What about me,"I shot back at her._

 _"Oh, I don't know..little Miss' I forgot my cover story during the rebellion'"  
_ How did she...Never mind.

"It was my first time."  
 _"Yeah...the skinny jasper..what her face,...oh well, she's a better fighter. Was able to hold her own against those traitors...Speaking of which where the hell is that peridot?"  
"Which one?"  
"Don't get smart with me. The one we came with."_  
She had a point. Where is Peridot...whatever cut and facet. Was she in the wreckage? At this point she was probably captured by those traitors.  
 _"Why didn't you stick with the plan,"I inquired._

 _"Simple. The Diamonds needed to see that traitor."_  
This...I sighed and reworded my question," Why did you go against what we said we would do? I mean why engage them."

 _"Like I said, the Diamonds needed to see that traitor. Plus, I fought them. Well not the runt. Not sure where she came from."_  
I continued to ignore her. Lost in my own thoughts...why did I do this? Why did I not listen to Steven? To the other Lazulis? I could have sided with Steven, but that would make me a traitor.I could always pretend to side with Steven. I already know the others would be wary of me. But that means getting in contact with the Diamonds to inform them of our predicament, and I don't feel like being on the receiving end of Yellow's infamous tantrum. But should I let Jasper in on it... That would mean, releasing her and she has a score to settles with the Crystal Gems her anger will blind her from the mission.

 _"I can hear some of your thoughts,"She said.  
"Then ignore them."I retorted.  
"I want in, "was her reply. _  
I mean I could...but that means finding and informing Peridot of our that also means endangering Steven.  
" _...No"_ I grabbed the chains and pulled her beneath the watery floor. I am done being a prisoner.

"Why haven't they contacted us yet,"Blue asked.

"My sister, do calm down,"White requested,"The last thing we need is for you to get upset."  
"I am worried."  
"Don't worry,"Yellow stated," She is with the best soldier from my court. She is in safe hands."

"Oh, I hope you're right."  
White Diamond stood and walked towards the door," I am needed elsewhere. Blue, please, take care. I understand that you miss our sister, we all do, but do not let this blind you. We don't to lose you as well."  
-

 **Okay I love writing Blue Diamond. She's a sad little cinnamon roll that we must protect. I'm pretty sure she was a complete badass before Pink was shattered.**


End file.
